toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard Grouper
Wizard Groupers are large and rather hefty Fish Beasts. They tend to lurk in murky swamps and lakes in the Human World. They get their name because of their strange ability to vanish without a trace. Appearance Wizard Groupers are rather large and bulky fish that are quadrupedal by nature. They almost look like a fusion of different types of already existing fish. They have the large jaws of a grouper with the teeth of a piranha or barracuda, the ability to puff up like a puffer fish, the spines of a porcupine fish, the ability to walk and lures of a frog fish, the lantern of a lantern or angler fish, the stealth of a stone fish and the ability to stay on land for a short amount of time like a lung fish. Their scales are a deep burgundy and are covered in thin but tough retractable spines. They have a row of seaweed or kelp looking whiskers running along their bottom jaws and a light-blue bulb hanging off of a thin flexible appendage on their foreheads. Their bodies can puff up to 3 times their circumference. Behaviour These beasts are largely passive until they are seen. They spend most of their time lying on the riverbed, keeping the majority of their body submerged and exposing their whiskers disguised like the native aquatic flora. If any water dwelling beasts try to eat them, the Grouper will lunge forward and devour the victim whole. They also have the ability to come onto land, keeping water stored in their gills, even if they're not chasing prey. If they feel they cannot defeat their enemies, they spray them with the luminescent poison in their lanterns, blinding them as the Grouper flees. This is how they got their names, as early discoverers of this beasts liked to kid that these beasts like to pull "disappearing acts". Their lanterns also serve as a keen source of light at nighttime. Habitat These beasts inhabit the murky Wul Swamp south of the Wul Forest. The constant change in water depth and thick plant life gives these predators a perfect hunting ground for unsuspecting prey. They live in solitary, as to divide hunting spots evenly. Powers and Abilities Wizard Groupers are widely regarded for their versatile venom/poison. It courses through their flesh, and its coursing through the spines on their backs and it pools in their lanterns. The lantern itself is actually a gland that can spray the poison, and if it gets into a targets' eyes, the target will be temporarily blinded. Most claim that blindness caused by the poison cause you to see nothing but blank whiteness. The venom in their spines, if injected into the bloodstream, causes temporary paralysis. Afterwards, they can easily submerge themselves in the riverbed to hide, once again camouflaging themselves, this time keeping their spines halfway retracted. Also, while underwater, they can suck in a large amount of water, causing their bodies to expand and to generate a small whirlpool. Once the target is close enough to the Groupers' mouth, they proceed to take a large bite out of them. As Food Trivia * The beast is based off of the Gobul from the Monster Hunter franchise. Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Fish Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Bombkid's Zoo